


Reddie smut nothing more

by maskedandhoodedproxy



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fingering, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Holes au, Humiliation, M/M, Nicknames, Reddie, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Subspace, Top Richie Tozier, disney holes, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: just smut from a rp i've done





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> smut as usual

" C'mon Eddie.... you know you're thirsting after what i'm packing" Richie chuckled, stumbling after the shorter male as he was dragged along. " I've been told i really know how to use it well" he purred as he finally managed to find his footing and keep up with Eddie, returning to his usual position- as close to Eddie as possible. 

Eddie simply flushed, his cheeks burning as he opted to keep himself silent so he wouldn't embarrass himself further, his face deepening in shade at Richie's tone of voice, making a shudder run down his spine. Once they made it to his room- if he could even call it that considering it was fairly larger than the dorms Richie was having to share. He simply unlocked the door and dragged Richie inside. " you're slow..." listening to the way Richie yelped in surprise.

The black haired male pulled Eddie back to his chest as soon as they'd entered the room, " i didn't know you were that eager....Goddamn" he crooned, dipping his head down to nuzzle his face into the smaller males neck once more listening to the way he squeaked. How cute.... his eyes light up and he felt a smirk tugging at his lips at the way Eddie's head tipped back in obedience and how he could feel the hand tangling in his hair. " Christ Eds..." he huffed out slowly moving his hands to the boys thin waste and ran his nose along his pulse point. He gave an experimental nip just behind his ear. " you really that needy?" he cooed, letting his lips brush along Eddie's earlobe as he spoke " you been getting lonely out here?"

Eddie let out a soft delicate whimper, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt the breath over his ears, the colour of his cheeks deepening at the words that left the obviously more confident boy. He swallows thickly and tightens his grasp on his curls, tugging at them slightly " s-s-shut up" he tried to speak, though he ended up whining more at the end,pouting once he heard the chuckling. 

Richie let his teeth graze the soft flesh a little harder, leaving a bright mark in its wake " i could mark you up...." he mumbles, more stating a fact than making an actual suggestion, " the others would know to leave you alone...." his fingers slowly rubbed circles into the smaller males hips as he spoke, pulling him even closer- completely flush against his body with a quiet possessive growl. Taking in the way Eddie's eyes fluttered closed and how he just melted against his chest, his heart jumping at the soft barely audible whimper he heard from the boy, his eyes watching him as the soft " please" that left Eddie's lips. Jaw almost instantly setting as he felt the hands in his hair dragging him down to his height.

His rumble grew louder, and he couldn't help but latch onto his neck in an instant, sucking and nipping, occasionally even pressing brief kisses to soothe the quickly reddening skin. " Jesus Christ.... you're so submissive....not like earlier, you practically ripped ten barrels out of me for giving you a hard time" he breaths out into his neck with another growl.

The brunette's breath hitched in his throat as he tugged at Richie's hair once again, his eyes narrowing at his words, however as he felt the attack to his sensitive neck he just sank against him, " s-s-sensitive place!" he managed out before he felt their hips roll together, his eyes fluttering at the surprising sensation that rolled through him.

" Oh yeah? where else are you sensitive, Baby Boy" Richie grinned and rolled his hips against Eddie's, one hand reaching up to tug the males shirt collar down so that he could suck another mark, just under his Adam's apple, lapping softly with his tongue, honestly not caring about the dirt and sweat on the males skin from their argument earlier.

Eddie's legs quivered as he gasps out, a soft mewl leaving his lips at the pleasure coursing through his veins, shakily rocking with the more experienced of the two, another slow whine leaving his lips " f-fuck- ah~ r-r" he snapped his lips shut at the feeling of the tongue across his neck, squirming against the other male with a breathy sound, eyes hazily watching the way goosebumps covered Richie's skin, though it was cut short as he was turned and pinned against the door, teeth desperately nipping at his jaw. He felt the heavy breaths leaving him as he shakily lent up and dragged the taller down into a messy clash of lips, whist slowly grinding up against his thigh.

The taller let out a hungry growl in return, kissing back with feverous intensity, hands running from Eddie's hips and up his body, caressing the sides before he smirked down against his lips. " A little desperate are we?" he leered, pulling back to push his glasses back up his nose. taking immense pleasure in the way Eddie's frame shuddered at the growl he let out. His eyes taking in the way his head tipped back against the door and how his cheeks were stained red. His lips quirking up at the words that left his slightly swollen lips 

" i wouldn't say desperate" the brunette spoke out, bringing a hand up to wipe some saliva from his chin, shifting to playfully slide his hands up Richie's chest " just excited~" he flashed a smile before giving a rather strong shove, watching how the surprise covered his face. A small laugh bubbling in his chest as he watched the taller tumble back onto his plush bed. Slowly waltzing over to him and leaning down slightly " have a nice trip there Mr. Tozier?" he smiles. 

Richie offered a flirtatious grin" sure did... appears I've fallen for you darling..." he snickered, lounging back on the bed and propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch the smaller teen stalk towards him, watching hoe Eddie raises a brow at his word choice and how he innocently spoke, " oh have you now?". His fingers twitching at his sides- desperate to pick up where they'd left off before. Already half hard under his jumpsuit from their make out a few minutes prior. " uh-huh" he managed out, leaning towards him and testing the waters.

"what happened to that snarky, overconfident Richie?" Eddie slowly spoke, a pout crossing his plump lips as he simply tugged at Richie's shirt collar to tug him forwards, nosing at his cheek with a soft laugh.

\----------------( boring part that will be in the story though unimportant to the actual smut so im not gonna bother to put it in XD )--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie groaned into their kiss, gripping one of Eddie's wrists with a large hand and guiding it towards the front of his boxers, giving small insistent bites to his lips " Eddie...." he breaths out, breaking their kiss to lean his forehead against his and a groan left his lips as he felt Eddie cupping him, a cocky look crossing his face as he heard " you're big" leave his sweethearts lips breathlessly, smirking as he crooned out " It's not even full mast yet, princess" though his breath hitched as he felt the curious fingers mapping out his crotch delicately.

Eddie's eyes flashed, a playful smile crossing his lips as he purred out " i'm excited to see". Rubbing his thumb over the forming wet spot on his boxers, eyes curiously watching his face for his reactions, though he was pretty confident that he was enjoying himself, by the choked out chuckle he made. 

" Didn't take you for a size queen, Eds.." Richie murmured, trying to stop himself from bucking up, attempting to control himself as his arousal growing back to life under the smaller males attention. " Guess you wouldn't suck it unless i had a shower though huh? you'd look gorgeous with your lips wrapped around my dick" 

( i had to take a break from writing here because i had work ugh , cock blocking the reddie huh?)

The brunettes lips twitched " hmm.... you wouldn't expect a lot of things from me" he smiles and slid his fingers beneath his boxer line before sliding them down his hips once he got Richie to lift his ass, slowly speaking and raising an eyebrow " well... you had a shower earlier didn't you?..... if you cleaned yourself then i wouldn't mind" he purred nearing the end in a teasing manor " though i wouldn't be surprised if you didn't" he tsks, listening to the other males excuse of " in case you didn't notice.... i only had five minutes to shower and no soap.... and who the fuck pays attention to cleaning their dick anyway?... it just kinda gets washed with the rest of your body" he listened to the taller huff and couldn't help but smile, he could practically hear the pout in his words. He simply kept his gaze down, completely invested in eyeing up the sight of Richie's member, slowly wrapping his nimble fingers around it and squeezing it lightly to shut the male up.

" A-Ah....holy shit Eddie..." he hissed, knees attempting to twitch closed on instinct at the sudden shock of pleasure. " what the fuck are you smiling at you minx" the taller squirmed slightly and rolled his hips upwards, seeking out more friction, his eyes moving to take in the brunettes expression as he felt the teeth scraping the side of his neck, still trying to buck his hips upwards into Eddie's light grip, a growl leaving his lips at the next words he heard, " Sensitive down here?" and growled out a reply of " y-yeah...that's really fucking sensitive" his hand reaching up to grasp at Eddie's shoulder in order to ground himself.

Eddie tilted his head more and bit on the skin beneath Richie's chin, humming as he slowly ran his thumb from the bottom of his length to the tip " you going to tell me how you like it? or am i going to have to guess?" he playfully spoke against the skin listening to Richie's slightly slurred out words of " i-i'm gunna let you take the lead on this" and pursed his lips before raising a brow as Richie opened his mouth again- surprised as he felt the breath over his ear, " But please... for the love of God.... grip a bit tighter....your teasing is killing me". He hums in reply and listened, slowly tightening his grasp around his length and slowly beginning to speed up his hand movements " better?" he asked as his eyes flickered up to look at him.

Richie's back arched slightly at the new pace and his breathing picked up a little, his eyes going half lidded and dark as he was now fully aroused and starting to leak slowly onto Eddie's fingers " Oh....oh fuck yes" he groaned " so good, Baby Boy". His eyes watching how he felt Eddie's body tremble against his at the nick name once again. " A little faster, Eddie" he panted, bucking his hips up slightly to meet each of the smaller's hand movements. "And....please kiss me" he cooed finally, eyebrows furrowing and lips pouting as he gave a very good impression of a begging puppy, soft brown eyes staring up into Eddie's.

Eddie nodded and quickened his hand easily before leaning to softly brush their lips together, parting his lips into the kiss in order to bite at the taller's bottom lip " you're cute" he breaths out into the kiss " your eyes...." he murmurs again and used his other hand to softly cup Richie's pale cheek. His mouth opening slightly more as their movements became sloppy, his wrist was beginning to ache so he once more tightened his grasp a little and watched how Richie's expression became debauched " you're so good" he coos and gently ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand, tugging on the strands lightly.

The black haired male gasped softly " close..." as his thighs began to tremble as his pleasure reached its peak. " please....please Eddie....i'm so close" his voice cracked at his words and a groan forced its way from deep inside his chest at the tugging of his hair, whimpering as he heard Eddie's soft comforting words of " you can do it Richie" and " be a good boy" whimpering more at the sudden attention to the sensitive head of his arousal " Ah.... Eddie" he gasped as he rolled his hips before he reached his climax, a shout leaving his lips as his toes curled at the blinding pleasure.

The brunette pressed a soft kiss to the others sweaty forehead as he stroked him through his high, slowly slowing his movements as he watched Richie's face, keeping it in his memory- he was so pretty okay?! Beginning to press more kisses over his face before pulling back and rubbing his hands up over his hips and his shaking thighs, taking pleasure at the way he mewled at his touches. Humming quietly as he listened to the soft words leaving his lips and smiles as Richie just sank back on the bed and groaned. He took it upon himself to push himself up and collect a few wet wipes he had and used them to wipe the mess from his fingers and Richie's chest " it was good hmm?" he asked teasingly at the males sluggish movements before dropping the wipes in the waste bin beside his bed.

Richie nodded slightly, eyes watching Eddie with, soft blissed out eyes, a flush still present on his cheeks as he bathed in the afterglow. He let himself calm down for a short while, just observing the shorter boy before he sat bold upright, a guilty but somewhat mischievous look crossing his face as he asked " you...uh...want me to return the favour?",listening like an obedient dog as he felt a smirk cross his face. " i-if you would like to, i wouldn't mind", he felt his heart jump at just how cute Eddie's face had become- all red and pouty. " Fuck.... would i like to..... get your cute ass over here" he chuckles, tucking himself away and opening his arms in a welcoming gesture " you have no idea how much I've been wanting to get you out of those clothes"


	2. Eddie's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh taken from wattpad

Eddie pursed his lips slightly as he blushed deeper, slowly walking over and settling down in the larger males lap with ease, arms slowly sliding around his neck " yeah? i can tell" he spoke with a slight laugh, shuddering at the feeling of the sudden kisses to his neck his breath hitching at the words breathed into his skin," Fuck.... these are gunna be so gorgeous when they form properly....purples gunna look great on you" Richie hummed lapping at the blossoming red marks, and he couldn't stop the soft whine that left his lips at Richie's words at the squeeze to his waist " y you think so?"

The larger male smirked, giving another nip for emphasis as he nodded, hands sliding beneath the smaller males shirt to explore the heated skin, " Christ... you're so soft" he cooed, voice laced with awe as his fingertips grazed the boys ribs, accidentally brushing over his nipples, though he paused at the confused response of Eddie gasping and squirming in his arms, before everything clicked into place and he began to circle the sensitive buds softly, staring at his face to take in every new expression, his own eyes soft and expressive as he watched the way he cried out and arched into his touches. " You like that?" he purred, pinching the delicate skin gently between his thumb and forefingers, giving small teasing grinds of his hips- though he did wince at his own over sensitivity, but his desire to please his princess outweighed his desire to move away from the odd sensation.

Eddie trembled in his arms, quiet needy sounds escaping his lips before he cried out as their crotches rubbed together, his back arching as he shakily nodded his head in a response, feeling his embarrassment growing at how easily Richie was taking care of him. " Tell me what you want, Baby Boy" he purred in his ear and honestly, Eddie felt his whole body react to his deep tone " i-i-i u-um" he stutters through his moans, his head tipping back to look up at Richie as he clung to his shoulders. He wouldn't be against having Richie's fingers inside.... they were so long.... but he didn't know if that was too far, his face simply flushed deeper as he rocked with him.

Richie leaned in closer to give one of Eddie's nipples a particularly harsh pinch as he smirked " what's wrong princess? have i made you speechless?" he teases and lent closer to bite at the younger's bottom lip taking joy out of the moan he brought out of him, however blinked at the way the male was responding to his touches and blinks once more at the shaky and breathy moan that left him " i-i-i'm close" and he pulled back to tease him. " just from a little bump and grind....wow eds....you must be pent up" he crowed, placing his hands on the bed.

( again time skip because all the angst is for the proper fic and this is just smut shiz hnnng)

" hey... tell me what you wanted earlier..there's not much that i haven't done at some point before... just tell me what you thought would feel right" Richie reassured the male, pressing a small kiss to the bridge of his nose, their foreheads bumping together which knocked his glasses at an awkward angle, soothingly bringing his fingers to his hips and rocking them together with a grind, his eyes watching Eddie in what he hoped was soft and caring as he spoke. His smile turned into a sly grin once he had his reply of " i um-......can i-can i have your fingers.....i-inside me" and almost crooned at the shy look that crossed Eddie's face.Simply giving another sensual roll of his hips as he lent up and whispers into his ear in another attempt to relax the shorter male " So, you want me to fuck you with my fingers, Baby Boy?" his voice was low and rick with his arousal.

Eddie whimpers, biting into his bottom lip as he stammers out a small meek " y-yeah" as he attempted to try and rock with him, a quiet moan leaving his lips as he reached up to grasp at the broad shoulders in front of him, a needy sound escaping his lips at the way Richie's words riled him up," I'm gunna work you open slowly, maybe i can get you to cum on just my fingers". He whines softly as he was shifted to lie on his back and slowly spread his legs as Richie took his place between his thighs, another soft sound escaping him as he felt the sudden passionate kiss.

The taller groaned, rutting his hips against Eddie's " Easy Baby Boy" he whispers against his lips, hands exploring the smaller males chest and sides, " you wanna strip off?". Smirking as he watched the way the boy simply raised his arms,a chuckle escaping him as he complied to his neediness and helped him sit up and wriggled the shirt over his head, dipping down to press a kiss to the newly exposed skin. " so cute" he hums out, nipping at the soft part of his stomach, just above his waistband before popping open his trousers and slipping them down his legs, leaving the smaller teen exposed bar his boxer shorts. " you got anything we can use as lube? hand lotion? moisturiser? or something?" he asked, still rubbing his sides, now on his bare skin as he enjoyed the warmth of his soft skin- Eddie was soft everywhere! he was bound to have something.

Eddie let him, his cheeks permanently stained red as his clothes were stripped from his body, a small giggle escaping him at the feeling of the kisses and soothing touches to his sides and belly, his eyes watching him before he nodded quickly " y yeah" he nodded and lent over to open his draw and pull out his moisturiser, flushing as he watched Richie take it from him and swallows as he watched the way he all too eagerly scooped some of it up into his palms before warming it up. A soft giggle slipping out as he watched Richie realise his mistake. Smiling as he slowly leaned forwards to connect their lips and giggle out " you looked like a kicked puppy" before sliding his boxers down his legs and shimmying them off.

"Doesn't that make you my master then, Eds?" he cooed, humming into their brief kiss before pulling back to eagerly take in the naked form beneath him, his eyes widening and his cheeks flushed " H-Holy shit........ you're gorgeous!" he puffed out, his voice catching in his throat as he leans forward to place soft kisses on Eddie's stomach and thighs. It was an easy distraction, rubbing his fingers lightly over the smaller males hole,slow and teasing as he watched Eddie gasp and the way his hips raised- it was cute. He continued his teasing, painfully slow and applying small amounts of pressure before going back to circling the entrance. " what do you want, Baby Boy?" he cooed, pressing another kiss to Eddie's thigh as he hoisted one of his legs up with his free arm to rest in the crook of his elbow, giving him better access.

The smaller squeaked, head pressing back into the pillows with a mewl, however a surprised squeal left his lips as his leg was lifted, fingers grasping the older boys shoulders as he was moved " J-Just finger me already" he huffs out, grumbling. " As if mocking thoughtfulness, the taller boy hummed " Nah.... i don't think i will actually". A deeper pout crossing the brunettes face " rude!" he huffs out and sank into his sheets more, " stop teasing!" he peers up at him through his glassy brown eyes. Once again whining deeply as he felt the tip of one of his fingers gently pressing in before pulling away, " you're such an asshole!" he huffs and turns his face away into the pillow as he squirms in his arms " if you don't get your fingers in my ass i'll do it myself"

The curly haired male raised a brow, wistfully whistling " well...that'd be a sight to behold....you do that while you're alone at night?" smirking as he bit down lightly on Eddie's thigh, then without warning as he heard the soft meek reply of " as a matter of fact i d-" and sinking his finger into him whilst simultaneously sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. shuddering himself as he heard the cries of " a-ah!" and " r-r-Richie!". Pulling back with a slight pop " fuck..you taste good" he wheezed, running his tongue from the base to the tip of the brunettes member, flicking the end of his tongue along the slit as he sped up the movements of his hand, entertained with the way the brunette whined and squirms on his fingers, stretching him out with practised ease. Swallowing and groaning as he felt the fingers tangle and tug at his hair, speeding up his pace as he heard the higher pitched cries coming from him." Hmm! Richie! rich-rich-! ah! s-s-so gooood!". He cockily grinned and spoke " you're so beautiful Eddie....god...im kinda dying to be inside of you"

Eddie twists his fingers in the bed sheets and whines sweetly, tossing his head back as the heat coiled in his gut, a surprised cry ripping through him as he felt Richie's fingers brushing against his prostate " Ahn!", squirming as he felt a third finger slip in. His eyes were beginning to tear up, legs twitching as his hips bucked up " Ah-Ah! chee-chee im close-!" almost sobbing as he felt the way Richie's lips began to mouth at his thigh, his knees hooking around his broad frame with an actual sob as the fingers pressed against his prostate, sobbing out his name as he came on his fingers.

Gasping in surprise, the taller of the two lent back, fingers still moving, albeit at a much slower rate as to not hurt him. " hmm.. you look amazing like this" he chuckles as his eyes raked in the way Eddie trembled and whined. Without much thought he lent forwards to drag his tongue through the pool of cooling cum on his stomach, humming as he did so, " you really do taste amazing" he groans, moving down to suck the beads of cum from the tip of the smaller males dick, tilting his head up to clear up the drops that had dripped down the sides of his shaft, pleased as he felt the way the hips began to rock into his mouth, though slowed his pace to a stop as he questioned " too much?" leaning back to take in the sweaty flushed form of Eddie beneath him. He gently slid his fingers out of him carefully and wipes his hand on his jumpsuit pant leg. " Talk to me Baby Boy" he soothed, peppering gentle kitten kisses from Eddie's naval to his chin.

The brunette shudders and sucks in a shaky breath " i'm good-wow..... that was amazing" he murmurs before slowly sliding his arms around his neck and opens his eyes with a small smile though rolled his eyes at him," Yeah? glad to hear my practise played off" flushing at the cockiness of Richie's reply he slid his arms down his back gently and rubbed at the skin and marks he had created, a purr leaving his lips as he felt the face against his neck, pressing a kiss to his forehead gently, smiling as he heard as well as felt the groan the older let out. Pleasantly surprised by the way Richie sank into him and purred like a content little kitten. Tightening his arm around his lower back and gently massaging the back of his neck, not phased by the new weight on him " cute" he hums softly into his hair as he began to scratch and lightly pet his nape.

"Hmm.. you know that's an erogenous zone right?" Richie chuckled, placing soft kisses and kitten licks to the deep bruises that were forming on Eddie's neck, one of his hands shifting to stroke random shapes onto his bare side, smirking at the keening sound that left the boys bruised lips, nipping harder " seems like I've found one of your erogenous zones too" he grins against his skin, pressing his nose beneath his jaw. Before letting out a disgruntled groan and pulling back, stretching himself out and sighing at the pops and cracks of his joints " you have a bathroom?" he asked slightly awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck " thanks... i uh, just gotta go take care of my problem...can't expect you to deal with my stupid libido" he spoke nervously but yelped slightly when he felt the pinch to his ass " you're a fucking minx y'know that?" he called over his shoulder from the doorway to the bathroom to throw him a smirk. " you don't help my out of control sex drive at all"

Eddie pouted his lips as he watched him " try me" simply sticking his tongue out " maybe if you take a quick shower i'll suck you off" he playfully spoke, rolling onto his belly with hooded eyes as he suggestively caught his bottom lip with his teeth taking pleasure in the way Richie made a choking noise. " Yowza...you really never cease to amaze me, spaghetti...maybe...we could shower together? seeing as you're a lil dirty yourself". The comment made him smile, giggling at the way Richie's eyebrows waggled- he looked like an idiot! though grimaced slightly at the reminder of the cooling cum and saliva on his belly. Playfully stealing Richie's glasses as he walked past into the bathroom " come on then~"

 

 

 

(The taller nodded dumbly, following his heels like a lost puppy as he buzzed with excitement and nervousness, grabbing Eddie around the waist and easily pulling his back flush to his chest and buried his face against his neck, nipping at one of the many hickeys with a possessive growl " mine". Beginning to roll his hips against Eddie's ass " mine.....mine....mine" he punctuated each word with a sharp nip and a twitch of his hips as he held him closer to him. Smirking as he heard the replies of " yours.....yours..." and lent back, smirking proudly at the look of the younger, bare as the day he was born.

His leg quivered from the grinding " o-oh fuck" he swallows as he shakily walked to the shower, placing a hand over his chest as he peers over at Richie, his mouth growing dry as he shakily spoke " i prefer my showers hot.....are you okay with that?" he asked. Flushing deeply as he was called out on how easily he was to rile up " beep beep Richie" he managed out before shuddering as he watched how he began to stroke himself, shuddering as Richie stepped in the shower behind him, relaxing against his chest and fluttering his eyes closed " hot enough?" he asked as he tipped his head to the side to look up at him.

" we could make it hotter" Richie mumbled into his neck, running his hands down the others front to stroke through the course patch of hair above his crotch, teasing as he pressed his bare member up against the males ass cheeks with a groan. He hums, head foggy from the heat from the shower and the fatigue of the day, stroking a little lower so that his fingers brushed the base of his cock. " God the things i wanna do to you... you're so small, bet i could fuck you while holding you up against the shower tiles" he whispers whilst nipping at Eddie's ear lobe, nuzzling the side of his face affectionately. Eddie simply shivered in his arms, a mewl leaving his lips at the idea, whimpering as he hugs his neck tighter " oh~ please!". "

"Or" the taller male continued, reaching one hand a little further down to stroke at Eddie's taint as he spoke again, " as we're in the shower....i could kneel down, hook your legs over my shoulders and eat you out until you come from just my tongue" his voice lowered into a growl, his own hips twitching as he fought to restrain himself.

Eddie moans in response, whining deeply as he shifted in his arms, his head rolling back against the shower wall as he bit down on his lip to attempt to contain and quieten himself, " Richeeeeee" he practically moans out as his legs began to tremble beneath him, leaning up to shakily drag him down into a deep needy kiss, gasping as he heard the low growl slip from the older male, crying out with a broken moan as his legs were forcefully lifted and his back was slammed against the wall, " oh fuck" he breaths out at how easily he was lifted, the feeling of the tight grasp on his thighs turning him on more than it should.

" You like that Baby Boy?" Richie cooed, tugging Eddie's bottom lip with his teeth again. " how do you want me?" he rolls his hips, nails digging into the soft flesh of his thighs " on my knees? or inside of you?" he asked, swallowing thickly as he saw the blissed out glassy expression across his face.

Eddie shudders, whining softly at the nick name, both sounded so tempting.... his tongue or hi fingers and his dick? " i- i um.... y-you can decide- hnn!" he cut himself off as he felt the way they rocked together, a cry leaving him as his cheeks flushed " i-it was about you after all...." his eyes peering up at him as his chin was grabbed and moved upwards, a pout sliding across his lips " really... both sound pleasant" he murmurs as he sank down the wall slightly and tangled his fingers into his curls to gently tug at the strands- just to watch the way Richie shuddered and groaned.

The curly haired male let out a loud groan, surging forwards to capture his lips in a needy kiss once again. " Can i fuck you?" he asked between soft nips to the smaller's already bruising lips and mouth, " please?" grinning at Eddie's needy reply of " yes-yes please!" and licks some saliva from his chin with a wink. " Tell you what.... i'll take it really slow... i'll eat you out first, yeah? get you nice and wet" he purred, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek as he continued." Then i'll finger you open, guess you're still gonna be pretty loose from earlier". Slowly wrapping his arms around him, practically smothering him with his larger form. He let out a deep breath before pushing Eddie back against the wall and sliding down to his knees, trailing soft kisses down the others body as he went, pressing his face into a plush thigh once he had gotten low enough " this okay?"

The brunette let him, blushing as he felt the kisses " yeah" he nodded slowly and flushed even deeper at the way Richie smooshed his face into the fat of his thigh " p-please" he breaths out- honestly? it was a dream to have Richie between his legs.... he hadn't had much sexual activity with anyone....besides him anyway... let alone someones tongue in his ass. Squealing as he felt the way his legs were slowly lifted to the broad shoulders, fingers scraping the wall as he almost lost his balance " please don't drop me! " his voice raised to an embarrassing pitch- even for him! as he shyly looked down at him.

Humming, the taller of the two let his lips trail lower down Eddie's shaft, over his balls and down his taint, pausing to let his hot breath fan over the brunettes hole in a teasing manor. " God.... i can't wait to taste you" he hummed, tilting his head back to gently sink his teeth into the round of the plump cheeks beside his face, grinning at the moan he heard, taking pleasure in the way he had Eddie's full attention on him, his own eyes holding a heavy lust as he dipped forwards to press his tongue flat against the smaller males entrance with a soft groan, slowly moving over it with long, firm licks.

Almost instantly, Eddie's back arched, eyes locked with the older's intense gaze, a surprised but breathy moan leaving his lips, his thighs tensing as he cried out " a-ah R-Richie!" his eyes fluttering as he moved a shaky hand down to pet at his hair encouragingly, whining as the moan Richie let out vibrated through him, gasping as the tongue began to quicken " o-oh! r-Richeeee!" his toes curled as his head rolled back against the wall. He choked out a soft moan as Richie's hands grabbed at his thighs tighter and pulled him more firmly against him. Fingers tangling in the mop of hair " ah! Richie! fuck- Richie please!" hesitantly rocking back against him, though as he felt the sudden intrusion of the finger he let out another mewl.

Pulling his head back, Richie crooked his finger to try and attempt to find Eddie's prostate, reaching for his conditioner with a snort- of course Eddie would be the only one with conditioner, and as quietly as he could without jostling the smaller male, he uncapped the bottle and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers before pushing two in gently, past the ring of muscle to stroke at his inner walls. " you like that,Baby Boy?" Grinning cockily at the small heaves coming from him and groans as he felt the fingers in his hair tightening and tugging, sending shivers down his spine as he heard how Eddie's breath had left him in his reply of " y-y-yes!"

He quickly pistoned his fingers at a steady pace, pressing kisses around Eddie's thighs and hips, occasionally nipping at his ass cheeks and smiling at the blossoming red marks against his caramel skin. " God- you look so beautiful" he cooed, staring up at the smaller boy as he slipped in another finger his eyes trailing up his form. He could feel the way the thighs trembled against his face and how he pressed back onto his fingers, sending shivers down his own spine as he cocked a smirk at the way Eddie cried out, noting how he had obviously found his baby's sweet spot, judging by how the boys body had arched up against him and how he let out a deep moan. " Easy, Baby Boy..... God i wanna fuck you so bad" he panted softly into his thigh, twisting and scissoring his fingers inside of him as he took in his entire form with rapt attention. As Eddie whines , his toes curling " i-i-i want you to fuck me so bad" he managed out though heavy pants, hips rocking back to try get more of the males fingers inside " a-ahn! Richie-please"

Richie hummed softly, slowing the pace of his fingers to an almost stop. " you think you're ready, my Prince?" he queried, letting his head rest on the plump thigh enjoying the hot water cascading over them, making their skin glisten- heck Eddie looked gorgeous..... Nodding as he slowly lowered the legs off his shoulders and held his hips with a steady hand so he wouldn't fall whilst he worked on slicking himself up with Eddie's conditioner- hell....his dick was gonna smell lovely after this, the thought made him snort. Before he stood, gently hoisting the smaller of the two back onto his hips letting the head of his arousal rub teasingly against Eddie's slick hole.Smirking as he heard the way Eddie began to whine and squirm for him to quit teasing, rolling his hips to rub his member along the cleft of his ass and groaning into his neck as he pressed his face to the salty skin and kept Eddie steadily flushed against the wall before slowly slipping the head of his dick into his warmth, a shuddering sigh leaving his lips as he slowly pushed himself all the way in, giving a few short thrusts until he was completely buried inside of him.

The younger moans into his shoulder and couldn't help but give a slight rock of his own hips as he felt Richie bottom out. " a-ah" he mewls sweetly, his fingers squeezing and digging into his shoulders as he looks up at him with a dazed and hazy look " you're big~" he breaths out sweetly, almost purring at how stuffed he felt full of the older male. Completely surrounded by Richie's scent and body. Shifting as he felt how the taller held his thighs in a bruising manor, feeling him huff against his skin and could practically hear the smirk in his lips when he was asked " You like it?". His eyes peering up into the depths of Richie's as he slowly spoke, spoilt as always, " i do~ gets me in all the right places- pretty sure if i tried i'd be able to feel it through my stomach" he playfully spoke, eyes glinting at the look that crossed Richie's face.

"Oh-Fuck~" Richie drawled out, his hips snapping forwards involuntarily, jostling the smaller male and grinding his member into his tight heat, watching how the smaller's head tossed back and heard the high pitched sound that left his lips- what a turn on holy fuck. " That's right, Baby Boy..... you like that don't you? you want me to fuck you nice and deep...keep you full of my cock" he hummed out, leaning up to nip along Eddie's already more than bruised neck as he began to slowly roll his hips, grinding and rocking to a gentle rhythm as he listened to the whines, mewls and moans that slipped from his boy, his Baby Boy. He slowly picked up his pace ever so slightly and whispered " use your words, Baby....tell me what you want"

Eddie moans in delight at the new found pace, eyes opening as he listened to him, attempting to focus on the male in front of him " r-r-richiee" he moans softly as he lent up to kiss him gently " i-i-i want it harder" he whimpers against his lips and pouted up at him, pursing his lips as he hugged his neck and tried to pull him closer.

" ah.. are you sure about that, Baby Boy? you gunna have to ask nicely, or do i have to tease you some more?" the taller once again steadied his pace, slowing to gentle grinds and almost to a stop, he was content to just wait as he felt Eddie clench around him. His eyes raking in the desperate expression of the younger. enjoying the needy attempts of various " please richie" and " please-please" cocking a grin " please what, Sweetheart? you'll have to be clearer with me" he chuckles deeply, the sound rumbling in his chest as he gave one sudden hard thrust before going back to slowly grinding once again, trying to rile him up. Another smirk leaving his lips as he listened to Eddie's more than desperate reply and almost felt bad as he saw the way his eyes were glistening with desperate tears, " please fuck me harder Richie- pretty please?" and he groaned at the effort of holding back, " c'mon...... i know you can do better than that, Doll face... and i know it"

The smaller male shudders and huffs out " you're such a dickkkk" before sinking back against the wall with a bigger pout, sucking in a shaky breath as his eyes watered more,simply biting his lip as he thought of something which could potentially make Richie snap. He bit on the inside of his cheek to hide his coming smile and lent up to whisper in his ear, letting his lips brush over the skin "Please Daddy? I'll be good" he ran his fingers over his shoulders and down his back " i'll be a good boy i promise" he spoke sweetly into his ear " Daddy-!" letting out a gasp as he heard Richie's breathy "fuck" before he felt the slam of the hips against his own, before Richie's low voice made him shake, " Keep talking, Baby Boy... Keep talking to me". He just clung to him and raised his voice for him " Daddy! Daddy please!" his eyes began watering at the pleasure that shot through him.

" Yesss...fuck, Baby Boy...you're so tight, so good taking all of me like this" Richie muttered, rambling on about how good the smaller male felt around him, telling him to keep talking as he finally found a comfortable rhythm, readjusting his angle slightly so that he could pound even harder into his willing body, gripping his thighs tighter in a bruising grasp. Smirking as he listened to the boy he was pressing to the wall, " daddy! daddy so good! r-r-right there- Richie! pleasee" and took the pleasure of listening to the way he sobbed and trembled, a knowing look crossing his face as he took note of how his walls clenched around him, he'd found his sweet spot.Changing his pace and technique slightly, rolling his hips in quick circles rather than thrusting in order to grind directly against Eddie's prostate. "Fuck... you take me so well, swallowing me up... you're so greedy,Baby Boy" he crooned as he sank his teeth into the smaller males neck.

Eddie gasps and jolted in his arms, a higher pitched cry leaving his lips as he sobbed out " R-Rich-cheee" he trembled against his chest as he felt the pain mixed pleasure coursing through him, " hn! yes!yes! daddy-yes!" as he felt the heat coiling more in his belly, a heavy breath leaving him as he arched against him as he felt the quickening pace of his thrusts. All it took from there was Richie whispering in his ear " I'm here, baby.... i'm here" for him to cum between them, his body slumping against the wall as he clutched one hand on his shoulder and the other tangled in his hair as he felt the male who was holding him up's thrusting becoming more erratic and cried out at the extra pleasure as he felt hum pulling out and cumming across the shower tiles " Fucking hell....."


End file.
